


The British Government & The Yarder

by DonnieTZ



Series: Caring is... [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di brevi (e più lunge) fanfiction sulla coppia Mycroft/Lestrade, tutte nate da prompt lasciati alla sottoscritta da belle personcine. Spero vi piacciano!<br/>---<br/><i>È come essere legati da manette invisibili che stringono i polsi, che graffiano la pelle. Essere incastrati in un amore così fa male, perché la felicità dura piccoli attimi sfuggenti.<br/>---<br/>“È un problema se ti chiamo Gregory?”<br/>Greg strabuzzò gli occhi, sorpreso, ma non rispose.<br/>“Di modo che tu possa chiamarmi Mycroft, se lo desideri.” continuò il maggiore degli Holmes, senza riuscire a celare una certa fastidiosa incertezza  nella voce.<br/>---<br/>Le dita di Holmes scendono e si impossessano di Greg, toccando, stringendo, spingendo perché entrambi ricavino il massimo piacere da quest’incontro. E Greg chiude gli occhi, respirando contro la scrivania in ansiti scomposti, ignorando il sordo dolore alle spalle per quella posizione assurda, mentre Mycroft tiene una mano sulla sua testa perché resti chinato, perché sappia di essere in suo completo potere. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incontrarsi (Spies!AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Questa raccolta nasce da prompt che mi sono stati lasciati durante gli event del gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/?fref=ts). Se avete qualche prompt e vi piace come scrivo, sentitevi liberi di lasciarmeli su [tumblr](https://donnieistransparent.tumblr.com/ask) e io li fillerò con gioia!  
> Per gli AU o tag particolarmente sensibili, l'avvertimento è nel titolo della singola fanfiction!  
> Buona lettura!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una missione, un incontro, qualche notte passata insieme e, poi, l'inevitabile separazione... fino ad un giorno come ogni altro che rimette tutto in discussione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Alex per il suo prompt, per tutti i prompt Mystrade che mi lascia sempre e per i suoi fill Holmescest che sono bellissimi.  
> Detto questo, con questa doppia fic si apre la raccolta su questi due. Spero di non deludere eventuali lettori di passaggio e che leggere vi diverta e/o emozioni.

 

Mycroft si chiese com'erano finiti lì, fra le lenzuola raffinate di quell'hotel americano, con addosso solo l'odore di una notte di sesso e in testa troppi dubbi. Lui, che di dubbi non ne aveva mai avuti, che i problemi li risolveva e non li creava.  
Era stata tutta colpa di quella notizia, ne era certo: uno dei segugi che aveva messo alle costole di Sherlock, in patria, l'aveva avvertito che il fratellino ci era ricascato. Quella notizia aveva sconvolto Mycroft, per quanto lui non l'avrebbe mai realizzato, né tantomeno ammesso.  
«Tutto ok?» domanda l'agente Lestrade, appoggiando la testa sul palmo della mano per guardarlo intensamente.  
Quel viaggio negli Stati Uniti doveva riguardare una cellula terroristica attiva fra Londra e Washington e un'operazione dei servizi segreti. Alla fine, però, si era rivelata una vera e propria discesa nelle pulsioni umane che Mycroft credeva di aver soppresso, ma che si erano risvegliate non appena aveva posato gli occhi su Lestrade.  
«Ovviamente, Gregory caro.»  
Lestrade poggiò un altro bacio sulla bocca di Mycroft, incapace di resistere all'accento che si liberava da quelle stesse labbra.  
«E questo per che cosa sarebbe?» domandò Mycroft.  
«Io... so che non ci conosciamo bene. Anzi, che non ci conosciamo affatto. Ma se hai qualche problema puoi parlarmene.»  
«Nulla di che preoccuparsi, Gregory, solo questioni familiari.»  
Greg lo osservò con attenzione, pronto e in attesa del resto del racconto.  
Con chiunque altro, Mycroft non avrebbe esitato a chiudersi, ma quello sguardo parve scavargli dentro, con qualcosa che sembrò essere... _affetto_? Com'era possibile dopo poco più di tre giorni?  
«Mio fratello ha problemi di droga, Gregory. Problemi che non credo di riuscire più a risolvere come mio solito.»  
Lestrade fece scorrere un braccio dietro il collo di Holmes, lasciandogli così poggiare la testa sul suo petto.  
«Ho lavorato alla narcotici, sai. Ho visto tantissimi perdersi nella droga, Mycroft, ma altrettanti uscirne. Si può fare, non è impossibile, ma dovrai stargli vicino. E sì, magari ci ricascherà e dovrà ricominciare da capo, e guardarlo ti farà stare male. Forse dovrai perfino farti odiare, se necessario.»  
Mycroft alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso.  
Incredibilmente quelle parole erano le uniche che voleva sentirsi dire.  
«Vorrei...»  
Si rese conto di stare per dire qualcosa di assolutamente sdolcinato e inappropriato e stupido.  
«Vorrei poter venire con te, a Londra» concluse Greg per lui.  
E Mycroft sorrise.  
«Potresti, quando l'operazione sarà finita, potresti» mormorò, prima di scivolare nel sonno.

Era stato difficile per Greg lasciarlo partire, ma sapeva quanto entrambi tenessero al loro lavoro e sapeva che nessuno dei due avrebbe rinunciato al proprio. Forse anche perché entrambi erano sorpresi da quanto il fuoco della passione li avessi divorati in solo pochi giorni. Così Mycroft era sparito su un volo per Londra e lui era rimasto.  
Greg non avrebbe mai pensato di rivederlo. Almeno fino al momento in cui, sei mesi dopo, la CIA non decise di scaricarlo. Forse a seguito della scoperta del suo orientamento sessuale, per quanto i vertici dei servizi segreti non l'avrebbero mai ammesso. Aveva deciso così di volare nella terra di origine dei suoi genitori, convincendosi che la scelta fosse ricaduta su Londra per quel motivo e non per un certo uomo con l'ombrello. Grazie alle sue credenziali era perfino riuscito ad ottenere un posto di prestigio a Scotland Yard.  
Non che il pensiero di Mycroft non continuasse a ripresentarsi, ossessionandolo, ma sapeva quanto Londra fosse grande, sapeva quanto fosse impegnativo il suo lavoro e, più di tutto, sapeva quanto l'altro uomo fosse restio ad ammettere sentimenti di qualsiasi tipo.  
Fu una situazione fortuita e imprevedibile a dettare le condizioni di un incontro. Quello stesso destino in cui Mycroft non credeva e che Greg invocava più per dannarlo che per vera convinzione.  
Il destino, in quel caso, aveva nome, cognome e pessime abitudini: Sherlock Holmes. Quando il consulente detective aveva iniziato a subissarlo di mail e messaggi che risolvevano i suoi casi, Greg aveva capito che avrebbe potuto sbattere al fresco molti più criminali se avessero iniziato a collaborare. Anche se _collaborare_ era il termine sbagliato da utilizzare. Non che a Greg piacesse particolarmente venir trattato da idiota, ma la scocciatura valeva il risultato.

«Come potete essere tutti così ciechi?!» aveva appena sibilato Sherlock, prima di precipitarsi fuori.  
Greg sapeva, ormai, che inseguirlo era inutile. Sherlock si dissolveva per le strade di Londra senza lasciare traccia, per poi ricomparire con il nome del colpevole. Così si limitò ad uscire dalla casa che era la scena del crimine con calma, pensieroso, pronto ad accendersi una sigaretta.  
Sherlock non era sparito, non quella volta. Era impegnato in un'accesa discussione con qualcuno che Greg non poteva scorgere, entrambi affiancati da una macchina nera e lucida. Quando il tono del suo consulente detective si alzò, minaccioso, Greg pensò fosse meglio verificare fosse tutto ok.  
E il fiato gli si bloccò nei polmoni, le parole morirono in gola, i pensieri svanirono dalla mente. Aveva creduto che quel cognome fosse una coincidenza, ma adesso era tutto chiaro.  
Il suo uomo con l'ombrello.  
Il suo Mycroft.  
Lì.  
Affrettò il passo, scostò Sherlock in malo modo e strinse forte la persona che aveva occupato tutti i suoi pensieri negli ultimi sei mesi.  
«Dio, sei tu. Sei proprio tu.»  
«Gregory» lo richiamò Mycroft, sorpreso ma conscio di essere in pubblico.  
Peggio, conscio della presenza del fratello alle loro spalle.  
Allora il DI si staccò, ma solo di qualche centimetro, insinuando il suo sguardo in quello dell'altro uomo con un'intensità tale da scavare a fondo nella sua anima. Comprese così di non essere il solo ad aver provato quella forte mancanza e decise di baciarlo, affondando le labbra su di lui.  
«Potrei vomitare!» sibilò Sherlock, ignorato da entrambi, per poi addentrarsi a passo svelto dentro Londra.

 


	2. La vacanza interrotta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Che Mycroft, Mr. Governo, non sia abituato alle vacanze, è evidente. Che possa anche solo pensare di andarci senza ombrello... semplicemente impensabile!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non saprei neanche come definirla, ma ringrazio Damn per il prompt!

 

Quella partenza era programmata da mesi. Greg si era sorpreso quando Mycroft gli aveva confermato di potersi prendere, finalmente, una meritata pausa dal governo della nazione.   
La macchina li aspettava davanti casa, il poco necessario già pronto e caricato, perché la casa sulla costa che Mycroft aveva affittato doveva solo essere un riparo per le notti di passione che li aspettavano.   
«Mycroft, abbiamo dimenticato qualcosa?» chiese Greg, chiudendo la porta.  
«Non credo proprio» fu la risposta sbrigativa di Holmens.   
Erano in ritardo sulla sua tabella di marcia mentale e questo era bastato ad irritare l'elegante e imperturbabile Mycroft Holmes. Inoltre lui non dimenticava nulla, anche quando – come in quel momento – continuava a pensare a tutto il lavoro arretrato che avrebbe trovato tornando.  
«Bene, allora. Si parte» disse solennemente Greg, avviandosi alla macchina.   
Non fecero in tempo a percorrere una decina di chilometri che Mycroft poggiò una mano sul braccio di Lestrade, allarmato.   
«Oh, no.»  
"Cosa?" domandò il DI.   
«Ho dimenticato una cosa fondamentale.»  
«Si può sapere di cosa stai parlando?»  
Mycroft lo fissò negli occhi, una traccia di disperazione nello sguardo.   
«L'ombrello!»  
«Oh, dannazione, Myc, danno sole per tutta la settimana. Cosa porti a fare l'ombrello?!»  
«Non capisci, Gregory, ne ho bisogno.»  
Con un sospiro, Greg si rassegnò ed invertì la marcia alla volta della villa che avevano appena lasciato.   
Quando arrivarono, però, si resero conto che l'ombrello era l'ultima dimenticanza di cui avrebbero dovuto preoccuparsi. Le luci dei pompieri, gli idranti in azione e le macerie della villa sparse per la strada erano un segnale più che evidente.   
«Santo cielo...» mormorò Mycroft, guardando al disastro dal finestrino.  
«L'ombrello eh?!» sbottò Greg. «E chiudere il gas no, vero?!»

 


	3. Un tipo da bagno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A casa di Mycroft c’è una bellissima vasca da bagno, perché non sfruttarla?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Bombay e per il prompt.

 

Lestrade non si sentiva sempre a suo agio a casa di Mycroft. La loro storia era appena agli inizi e l'ordine maniacale che regnava in quelle stanze vaste e silenziose rischiava di farlo impazzire. Con il suo striminzito appartamento danneggiato da una fuga di gas, però, Greg era stato costretto ad accettare la proposta di Mycroft e stare da lui nelle settimane a seguire. Una sera solitaria, con il suo compagno incastrato a lavoro da qualche noiosa questione politica, Greg si ritrovò a fissare l'enorme vasca che troneggiava in bagno con uno strano senso di curiosità. Era sempre stato un tipo da doccia, dopotutto, e Mycroft non era da meno, entrambi sempre di corsa per il loro lavoro. Si decise a riempirla, facendo scorrere acqua calda e qualche costoso sapone di cui non riusciva a pronunciare il nome francese. Quando l'enorme vasca fu piena, Greg si sfilò i vestiti e si immerse.  
E, improvvisamente, divenne un tipo da bagno.  
Era estremamente piacevole la sensazione pacifica e profumata di quell'ammollo. Mancava solo una cosa per rendere il tutto perfetto...  
«Gregory, non pensavo ad un così piacevole bentornato.»  
Greg quasi saltò fuori dall'acqua nel sentire la voce suadente di Mycroft arrivare dalla porta del bagno.  
«Io... sì, mi stavo rilassando un po'» ammise il DI, sentendosi ridicolo.  
Perché si sentiva sempre uno stupido davanti a Mycroft e alla sua compostezza?  
«In questo caso credo sia necessario un po' di relax anche per me, Gregory caro.»  
Greg lo osservò spogliarsi lentamente, ripiegando tutto ordinatamente sul ripiano del bagno, fino a restare completamente nudo.  
Si avvicinò alla vasca ed entrò delicatamente, prendendo posto fra le gambe di Greg e poggiando la schiena al suo petto.  
«Sì, sì, era decisamente sprecata prima.»  
«Decisamente» fece eco Greg, stringendolo a sé e passando la spugna sulla sua pelle pallida.  
«E adesso, Gregory, raccontami la tua giornata.»  
«Oh, niente di eccezionale. Solo un caso di rapina e...»  
Continuarono a raccontarsi, a parlarsi, ad accarezzarsi, finché la schiuma non sparì completamente e la fame non impose ad entrambi di mettersi a tavola. Greg, alla fine, pensò che valeva la pena restare in quella casa vasta, ordinata e silenziosa se significava avere la vasca e... Mycroft.

 


	4. Scommesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg non può preoccuparsi di tutto: delle _avances_ di Mycroft, dell'atteggiamento strano dei suoi collaboratori o, peggio, delle assurde insinuazioni di Sherlock.  
>  Poi scopre cosa c'è sotto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Elena per il prompt!!

 

Si accorse per la prima volta che qualcosa non quadrava la terza volta che Mycroft gli fece visita in ufficio. Non che Greg tenesse il conto delle volte che vedeva Mycroft, no di certo... _o quasi_. In ogni caso, al momento di congedarlo dal suo ufficio, si accorse che tutte le orecchie erano rivolte a loro.  
«Cosa?!» aveva allora chiesto ai suoi agenti.  
Tutti, però, erano tornati alle loro mansioni.  
A confermare queste stranezza ci pensarono Sherlock e John sulla scena del crimine di un omicidio.  
«Mycroft ha chiesto di te» aveva esordito Sherlock, squadrandolo dalla testa ai piedi in uno dei suoi tipici atteggiamenti da deduzioni.  
«Emh... sì, beh, bene. Salutalo» aveva risposto Greg, consapevole di essere arrossito come un liceale.  
E quel sorrisetto di John cosa significava, adesso?  
Altri sospetti li ebbe quando Mycroft gli portò la colazione in ufficio in una soleggiata mattinata. Greg non riusciva davvero a spiegarsi tali attenzioni, ma le farfalle nel suo stomaco sembravano gradire senza ritegno. Così si era alzato, aveva abbassato le sottili tende metalliche dell'ufficio, aveva afferrato Mycroft per il bavero della giacca e l'aveva baciato.  
Mezz'ora – e innumerevoli baci – dopo, Greg aveva aperto la porta dell'ufficio per permettere a Mycroft di andarsene e aveva trovato tutti gli agenti lì a origliare, pronti a sbirciare appena possibile.  
«Ehi, a lavoro, avanti!» aveva sibilato, gettando uno sguardo di scuse a Mycroft.  
La conferma totale, però, arrivò quello stesso pomeriggio, personificata in Sherlock Holmes.  
«Ok, ok. Ecco a te e a te e a te» aveva iniziato a dire, distribuendo soldi a destra e sinistra.  
Alcuni agenti sorridevano felici, altri sembravano particolarmente abbattuti.  
«Dieci sterline! Dieci sterline!» sbottò seccato qualcuno, guardando Greg senza vergogna.  
«Che diavolo sta succedendo qui?!»  
Fu Anderson a spiegare.  
«Beh, in molti erano convinti che non avrebbe mai ceduto al corteggiamento di Mycroft Holmes e hanno scommesso contro, nonostante Sherlock li avesse avvertiti di quanto improbabile fosse una sua resistenza!»  
Greg guardò Sherlock con tanto d'occhi.  
«Che significa, Sherlock?!»  
«Beh, Gavin, non credo ci vogliano incredibili capacità investigative per dedurlo. Potrebbe arrivarci perfino lei. E ora mi lasci distribuire le vincite.»  
Greg non si mise a questionare, ancora sconvolto e intontito dal ricordo di quei baci. Non pensò neanche di sottolineare come il tutto fosse illegale o come, _dannazione_ , il suo nome fosse Greg!

 


	5. Legame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _È come essere legati da manette invisibili che stringono i polsi, che graffiano la pelle. Essere incastrati in un amore così fa male, perché la felicità dura piccoli attimi sfuggenti._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex e i suoi prompt stupendi! Beh, non so se il fill è all'altezza, ma questo genere di storia è il mio preferito da scrivere!

 

È come essere legati da manette invisibili che stringono i polsi, che graffiano la pelle. Essere incastrati in un amore così fa male, perché la felicità dura piccoli attimi sfuggenti.  
Momenti in cui Greg può calarsi i pantaloni fino alle caviglie e sentirlo dentro, velocemente, senza poterlo guardare mentre consumano una passione senza parole, senza pietà. Istanti in cui avverte le mani eleganti dell'uomo su di se, a procurargli un piacere che non credeva di poter provare.  
Perché Greg con Mycroft vorrebbe qualcosa di più. Vorrebbe cose stupide, cose che non credeva di volere dal momento che è un uomo fatto e finito. Invece le vuole, dannazione.  
È stato naturale, le prime volte. Fare sesso, ansimare pelle contro pelle, respirarsi, mordersi assaggiarsi. Perfino concedersi, ignorare il fastidio, i propri limiti. Non pensava, Greg, di poter abbattere tante barriere mentali per un singolo uomo. Invece lo ha fatto e lo rifarebbe ogni singolo giorno. Mycroft ne vale la pena, lo sa.  
Eppure non può impedirsi di volere di più, di volerlo a fianco, di volere anche solo uno stupido bacio. Anche solo poterlo guardare mentre lo fanno, invece di essere chinato su una scrivania.  
Stupido, irrazionale, insensato desiderio.  
«Cosa ti turba, Gregory?»  
Mycroft sta chiudendo la lampo dei pantaloni su misura con gesto elegante. Ha qualche ciocca rossa fuori posto, ma gli basta un piccolo movimento e tutto torna in ordine. Ciò che sconvolge Greg non è la compostezza dell'altro, quanto che gli stia porgendo una domanda. Che gli stia dicendo qualcosa di diverso dalle scarne indicazioni su dove incontrarsi e perché.  
«Nulla.»  
L'espressione di Mycroft è eloquente. Ha capito, ha intuito, e Greg è costretto a spiegare.  
«Sarà sempre così?»  
Holmes resta in silenzio. Lo osserva, gli occhi appena socchiusi.  
«Desideri non lo sia, Gregory?»  
E Lestrade sa che a quella domanda deve dare una risposta onesta, anche a costo di umiliarsi, di ricevere un rifiuto. È la sua occasione di avere ciò che vuole, dopotutto.  
«Sì.»  
Mycroft si avvicina e Greg pensa davvero di non poter sopravvivere al battito stupido e forsennato del suo cuore. Tenta invano di respirare, di darsi un contegno, di essere forte, ma Mycroft sta già infrangendo le sue labbra sottili sulle sue. Ed è perfetto, sconvolgente, intenso.  
Alla fine Greg lo comprende: non vuole che quelle manette si sciolgano, non vuole separarsi da Mycroft, non vuole smettere di sentirsi così bene e così male.


	6. Proteggimi da quello che voglio (Teen!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft deve trovare una soluzione ai tormenti dei bulli e quella soluzione e Greg.  
> Una Teen!AU con un Myc nerd e un Greg ragazzo ribelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Alex e John per i prompt!

Greg si chiese cosa ci facesse lì fuori, davanti a quel secchione con la camicia chiusa al punto da soffocarlo e il cardigan immacolato. Si sistemò la giacca di pelle prima di passarsi una mano fra i capelli ingellati e accendersi una sigaretta.  
«Quindi?!» domandò, dopo aver aspirato profondamente.  
«Quindi, com’è ovvio, ho bisogno della tua collaborazione. Credimi, sono seriamente seccato di doverlo ammettere.»  
Quel discorso non aveva senso. Quel Holmes pensava davvero che lui, Lestrade, si sarebbe messo a difenderlo dai bulli?  
«Ovviamente verrai ricompensato adeguatamente: compiti, esami, ricerche. Non dovrai più preoccuparti del tuo scarso quoziente intellettivo.»  
«Suona come un insulto» disse Greg.  
«Una semplice constatazione» ribatté l’altro.  
Si fissarono a lungo, mentre la sigaretta si esauriva così come la pazienza di Mycroft.  
«Allora, qual è la risposta?»  
«Ci sto» lo sorprese Greg.  
Mycroft sorrise soddisfatto, prima di voltare le spalle a Lestrade e avviarsi lungo il corridoio. Sentiva lo sguardo del ribelle pizzicargli la nuca, ma resistette alla tentazione di voltarsi.

«Il tuo intervento è stato, senza ombra, di dubbio tardivo.”  
Mycroft non era riuscito a seminare i bulli, era caduto e la sua caviglia continuava a spandere dolorose fitte lungo la gamba. Greg era intervenuto in quel momento, facendo scappare i malintenzionati e soccorrendo Mycroft. Dopo un viaggio sulla sua decappottabile erano arrivati sani e salvi a destinazione: casa Lestrade.  
Greg era sparito alla ricerca di ghiaccio dopo averlo abbandonato sul letto, e Holmes si era guardato attorno nel caos della stanza. Si era ridesto da quell’analisi solo quando Greg era tornato e gli aveva sollevato il piede.  
«Fa’ piano» mormorò.  
Si sentiva soffocare, il cuore batteva impazzito, ma l’adrenalina stava scemando. Tutta quella perdita di controllo lo irritava terribilmente.  
Lestrade sfilò la scarpa, tolse il calzino e sollevò i pantaloni. Il ghiaccio procurò brividi intensi in Mycroft, che finì per lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro.  
Greg alzò lo sguardo, una leggera sorpresa negli occhi. Con gesto veloce si tolse il giubbotto di pelle e lo lasciò cadere a terra, restando con la sottile maglietta bianca e decisamente più libero di muoversi.  
«Devi stenderti.»  
«Stendermi?»  
«Sul letto. Tiriamola su, appoggiala sui cuscini.»  
Mycroft prese posto, affondando nel materasso, aiutato a sistemarsi dai gesti sicuri dell'altro.  
Greg si sdraiò al suo fianco, accendendosi l’ennesima sigaretta. La fumò nel silenzio imbarazzato della stanza, tentando di ignorare i pensieri che gli invadevano la mente.  
Non poteva davvero essere teso a causa della presenza di Holmes. Non era possibile, non era… logico. Eppure avvertiva la sua presenza, il calore della sua persona a fianco e le immagini nella sua mente prendevano sempre più consistenza.  
Il dorso della sua mano sfiorò quello di Mycroft, poi si incrociarono, i palmi aderirono, le dita si intrecciarono.  
«Gregory…»  
A quel richiamo, Lestrade si voltò sul fianco per poter guardare Mycroft. Non aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso al ragazzo da quando avevano parlato la prima volta, non era riuscito a smettere di cercarlo fra la folla con gli occhi, di scrutarlo. E non comprendeva, non capiva ma, in quel momento, non gli interessava.  
Si sporse e lo baciò.  
Piano, delicatamente, e poi più forte, più a fondo. Denti, lingua, labbra. Le dita di Mycroft si insinuarono fra i suoi capelli scuri, strinsero e spinsero.  
E poi fu un caotico svestirsi, un goffo accarezzarsi, senza che nessuno dei due sapesse bene cosa fare. Mycroft realizzò davvero di essere mezzo nudo, la caviglia che pulsava per il dolore, solo quando Greg si fermò per frugare in un cassetto alla ricerca di un preservativo.  
«Gregory?»  
Lestrade si chiese quanti significati potesse racchiudere il suo nome, perché Mycroft riusciva a dargli infinite sfumature. Ora era dubbio, era domanda, era sorpresa. Greg non avrebbe concesso a tutti quei quesiti di prendere spazio – li aveva anche lui, ma non voleva ascoltarli –, eppure avrebbe rispettato qualsiasi decisione Mycrft avrebbe preso. Che diavolo, lui che aveva avuto quasi ogni ragazza della scuola ora desiderava solo affondare nel corpo di Mycroft – un bisogno più forte di qualsiasi altro mai provato in vita sua –, ma doveva essere lucido.  
«Se non vuoi, devi dirlo adesso.»  
Mycroft lasciò trascorrere un istante, per poi limitarsi ad un invito gridato con il linguaggio del corpo, fatto di carezze e vicinanza. Così Greg lo spogliò definitivamente, preparò entrambi e si sdraiò fra le sue gambe.  
«Sicuro?»  
Greg si stupì della sua stessa voce rauca, ma osservò attento gli occhi limpidi del ragazzo sotto di lui. Mycroft si limitò a ricambiare quello sguardo e a guidare Greg contro di sé.  
Quando lo sentì farsi spazio, combaciare piano, quando comprese che sarebbero diventati una cosa sola, allora Mycroft capì che non era dai bulli che sarebbe dovuto scappare, né dai prepotenti o da Gregory Lestrade. Sarebbe dovuto scappare da se stesso e da quello che provava.


	7. Vuoi ballare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un ballo e una dichiarazione fatta all'intero mondo.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Alex e al suo prompt sul ballo di Ferragosto di Scotland Yard! Esiste, non esiste, che importa? Questi due sono belli sempre!!  
> 

«Vuoi ballare?»  
La voce di Mycroft è suadente, sospirata all'orecchio di Greg da dietro.  
Non l'ha neanche sentito arrivare. Non credeva, in realtà, sarebbe mai venuto a quella che considera una sciocca festicciola.  
«Ma siamo in mezzo al ballo di ferragosto di Scotland Yard!» ribatte Lestrade, mantenendo il tono basso, nonostante la musica e la folla siano in ogni caso un nascondiglio chiassoso per la sua voce.  
«Voglio che tutti sappiano che sei mio» risponde Mycroft, con calma calcolata.  
Hanno affrontato quel discorso così tante volte che Greg si è stancato anche solo di pensarci. Non possono rendere la loro relazione pubblica, per un motivo o per un altro. Una volta il lavoro, una volta Sherlock, una volta la semplice e pura consapevolezza che due uomini come loro, con le loro posizioni, darebbero voce a più pettegolezzi di quanti saprebbero gestirne. O, almeno, di quanti saprebbe gestirne Greg.  
«Myc...»  
Le proteste di Lestrade non vengono ascoltate, mentre la canzone si fa lenta di violini e di una voce femminile. Mycroft appoggia l'inutile ombrello e prende per mano l'ispettore. I loro palmi combaciano, i loro sguardi si incontrano.  
E, improvvisamente, a Greg non importa più. Mentre Mycroft lo stringe, mentre i loro corpi combaciano e può avvertire il suo calore addosso, il suo fiato sul collo, non gli importa di nulla.  
Qui e ora, ecco tutto quello che esiste.  
Il ballo avanza piano, sulle note lunghe di quella canzone sdolcinata che li avrebbe fatti ridere di gusto in un altro momento e che invece, ora, è il contorno perfetto per quella rivelazione importante. Non si accorgono degli sguardi che attirano: stupore, approvazione, felicità, giudizio.  
Non contano i pensieri di altri che non siano loro.  
Non si separano neanche quando cala il silenzio, quando il suono finisce e i musicisti si sistemano per iniziare un'altra canzone. Si limitano a tenersi per mano, a farsi da parte. Greg si fissa le scarpe, il cuore che batte con troppa forza contro le costole e il fiato corto per quell'inaspettata decisione. Mycroft fissa dritto di fronte a sé, deciso, come a sfidare il mondo a dire qualcosa.  
«Ho caldo» dice Greg, alzando finalmente gli occhi su di lui.  
Mycroft gli riserva un sorriso, prima di avviarsi lungo il prato, verso gli alberi, lontano dallo spiazzo che sta ospitando quella festa. Sempre con le dita intrecciate l'uno all'altro, sentendosi un po' sciocchi per quel gesto così esplicito e rivelatore.  
«Questo è stato... _inaspettato_ » confessa Lestrade, osservando Mycroft poggiarsi ad un tronco con la schiena.  
«Era il momento, Gregory.»  
L'ispettore si avvicina, aprendosi in un sorriso, fino a sfiorare il naso di Mycroft con il suo.  
«Già.»  
Ora che l'hanno fatto, l'ispettore si sente più leggero. Improvvisamente tutte quelle paure gli appaiono stupide e insensate.  
E poi ci sono solo le loro bocche, una sull'altra, esattamente come mesi prima. Con la stessa sconvolta consapevolezza di volersi, le stesse mani avide di toccare la pelle, le stesse fantasie pronte a prendere forma. Si baciano, divorandosi l'un l'altro, annientando le loro singolarità per diventare un'unica cosa, proprio come durante il ballo.  
Sono loro, solo loro, insieme.  
Si separano di qualche centimetro, tentano di dare regolarità ai respiri spezzati dalla voglia. Mycroft non è più in impeccabile ordine, la camicia di Greg è spiegazzata. Tutta l'adrenalina, tutta l'agitazione, si è trasformata in cieco desiderio.  
«Andiamo» conclude il maggiore degli Holmes. «Andiamo ora.»


	8. Sciocchezze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nel tempo, dal primo incontro ad oggi, fino al futuro che li aspetta: un breve viaggio con Mycroft e Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ricordo di chi fosse il bellissimo prompt T__T. Ricordo solo che è stato molto bello scriverla. A me piace molto l'idea di un amore che continua a vivere nei sogni, nelle illusioni, anche se nato solo da un fugace incontro.   
> Spero piaccia a chiunque passi da queste parti!

Mycroft portò alle labbra il bicchiere – vetro spesso e liquido ambrato – senza distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo seduto poco distante. Capelli scuri, espressione imbronciata, birra stretta nel palmo.  
Quanto tempo era già passato? E da quanto lo stava osservando?  
Doveva solo tergiversare per tre ore, in attesa di fare rapporto in un vicolo buio poco distante, stando attento a non far saltare la sua copertura.  
Era sembrato semplice, all’abile e acuto Mycroft Holmes: aspettare in un pub come una persona qualsiasi. Questo prima di scorgere il giovane, prima di sentire l’irrefrenabile voglia di offrirgli da bere, di salutarlo, di parlargli.  
 _Sciocchezze_.  
Eppure il tempo sembrava cristallizzato.  
Che l’orologio fosse rotto? Che fosse semplicemente impazzito?  
All’improvviso fu il ragazzo ad alzarsi e a sedersi proprio accanto a Mycroft. Quel gesto, così sicuro e diretto, ridestò l’agente Holmes dai suoi pensieri. Non aveva seriamente contemplato la possibilità di parlargli. Era solo una fantasia, una _sciocchezza_ , appunto.  
Da vicino non sembrava neanche così giovane o così imbronciato. Decisamente però, avvicinandosi, aveva confermato la sua bellezza mascolina, fatta di occhi profondi e capelli spettinati.  
Lunghi, estenuanti minuti di silenzio trascorsero fra loro.  
«Mi sta osservando da un po’, se posso dirlo.»  
«Ha ragione» rispose Mycroft, fissando davanti a sé, sforzandosi di non rispondere all’istinto di voltarsi.  
Lo avesse fatto, i loro visi sarebbero stati troppo vicini. E altri desideri si sarebbero sommati a quelli già presenti, ingigantendo qualcosa di pericoloso.  
«Ma lei deve aver fatto la stessa cosa, per saperlo.»  
Sentì il sorriso dell’uomo prudergli sulla pelle. Non riuscì a fermarsi e gettò una rapida occhiata. Lo vide osservarlo, ne colse l’espressione divertita.  
Maliziosa, quasi.  
 _Sciocchezze._  
«È così, in effetti. Non ha torto» ribatté la voce leggermente imbarazzata dell’altro.  
Seguì una risata breve, un soffio di aria divertita.  
Mycroft divenne improvvisamente nervoso. Troppo consapevole di se stesso, troppo esposto, troppo impegnato nello scalare le gerarchie dell’MI5 per realizzare di sentirsi inspiegabilmente attratto da quello sconosciuto.  
Annaspò alla ricerca dell’ombrello poggiato poco distante e ne strinse l’impugnatura. E fu allora che il palmo caldo dell’altro uomo si posò sopra la sua mano. Alzò gli occhi per scrutarne l’espressione e lo trovò a fissare dritto di fronte a sé, come se le sue dita non stessero compiendo un gesto del tutto inspiegabile, sfregando appena, carezzando delicatamente.  
Mycroft si alzò di colpo dallo sgabello, costringendo l’uomo ad abbandonare la presa.  
«Devo andare» si limitò a dire.  
Prima di abbandonarlo, però, alzò la mano e strinse appena il braccio dell’altro in un gesto strano, che impresse il suo calore oltre la stoffa. Qualcosa di intimo, quasi. Un saluto fatto dell’unico contatto che sapeva di poter pretendere.

Anni dopo, quello che Mycroft si era trovato davanti era qualcuno dal viso conosciuto. Non che lo avesse visto di recente. Non che avessero parlato per più di due secondi nell'unico incontro che li aveva visti protagonisti.  
Eppure quel viso – ora un po' più vecchio, con i capelli brizzolati e qualche leggera ruga – aveva abitato i pensieri di Mycroft instancabilmente. Nelle lunghe notti insonni si era chiesto come sarebbe potuta essere la sua vita se avesse accolto quella che – con il tempo l'aveva compreso – era stata una sottile proposta. Cos'avrebbero fatto, quella sera? E le molte sere a seguire? Una vita parallela si era delineata dentro Mycroft, un sogno in cui trovava spesso un illusorio rifugio.  
Gregory Lestrade – così si era presentato tendendo la mano – non sembrava averlo riconosciuto.  
Dopotutto, al tempo, Mycroft era sotto copertura, era diverso, più giovane.  
«Mycroft Holmes» aveva risposto lui, scandendo le parole perché la voce uscisse decisa e vagamente annoiata.  
Sherlock aveva sbuffato alle loro spalle.  
«Sì, bene, inutili convenzioni sociali espletate, possiamo tornare al morto?!»  
Così Mycroft non aveva più alzato gli occhi su Greg. Neanche quando Anthea gli aveva spedito tutte le informazioni su coloro che avrebbero preso parte alle indagini per la morte di quel diplomatico. La prima di molte indagine a cui Sherlock avrebbe preso parte.  
Fra i nomi spiccava quello del DI e Mycroft aveva aperto rapidamente la cartella dal piccolo schermo del cellulare.  
Fino ad arrivare a quella parola.  
L'unica fra le tante  
Sposato.  
Gregory Lestrade era sposato. Con una donna. Con qualcuno che non era Mycroft.  
Il maggiore degli Holmes ripose il cellulare in tasca e si dipinse un sorriso in viso.  
Non importava la piega presa dalla realtà, a lui sarebbero sempre rimasti i suoi sogni segreti

«Ispettore Lestrade» lo salutò Mycroft, prendendo posto al suo fianco.  
«Oh, Holmes.»  
Mycroft ordinò le due dita di liquido ambrato che, solitamente, si versava a casa.  
Aveva girovagato attorno al pub, nella sua lucida macchina nera, molte sere di seguito, prima di decidersi. Dopotutto il DI Lestrade era ormai un uomo divorziato, come lui sapeva per il semplice fatto di averlo tenuto costantemente d'occhio. Per suo fratello, certo, ovviamente.  
Gregory sorrise e alzò la pinta di birra semi vuota.  
«Dovremmo brindare, direi. Ai vecchi tempi!»  
«I vecchi tempi?» chiese Mycroft.  
Greg si voltò e si limitò a rispondere con un sorriso eloquente.  
«Ah» comprese Holmes.  
«Come sarebbe finito quel primo incontro, se lei non fosse scappato via?» chiese, poi, Lestrade.  
Mycroft distolse lo sguardo, ignorando il calore che si diffuse per il viso, fissando con ostinazione il bicchiere già vuoto.  
«In un letto, ovviamente» si decise a rispondere, facendosi forza della logica della sua esclamazione.  
La mano di Greg, allora, abbandonò il boccale e si abbassò verso la gamba di Holmes.  
Accarezzò piano la stoffa liscia di quei pantaloni dal taglio perfetto, imprimendo la consistenza del tessuto nei suoi ricordi.  
Mycroft comprese che tutto, ogni singolo momento, era servito a portarlo lì. Lì, alla realizzazione dei suoi sogni.  
«E poi? Poi cosa succederà?» domandò Mycroft, rendendosi conto di come fossero i suoi sogni a parlare.  
«Sono anni che penso a questo istante, Mycroft.»  
Holmes sorrise e abbandonò la mano oltre il bancone per stringere quella di Gregory.

L'appartamento di Mycroft era grande e elegante. Solitario, appena un poco, ma spazioso. Tutto questo a Greg interessò per due secondi. Perché, una volta entrati, una volta realizzato di essere lì, soli, finalmente insieme, i baci avevano preso il posto della razionalità.  
Baci intensi, baci appassionati, baci che bruciavano tutto ciò con cui entravano in contatto.  
Ed era bastato quello a renderli felici, a renderli completi.  
Ma era arrivato anche il momento in cui la pelle si era premuta contro altra pelle, il momento in cui Greg si era perso a mordere l'epidermide chiara, dalle spalle alla schiena. Erano arrivati i sospiri e avevano saturato l'aria.  
Una lenta, languida esplorazione era stato il loro dialogo muto.  
Finché non erano diventati qualcosa di unico, di inscindibile, di complesso e semplice insieme. Finché Greg non si era fatto spazio in Mycroft dolcemente, continuando a rassicurarlo, mormorando che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
E sarebbe andato tutto bene, di questo potevano essere certi.


	9. Verità difficile da negare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando il lavoro permette solo di chiamarsi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia su prompt di Koa, ma non mi sento di definirla p0rn perché... perché non riesco a scriverlo! XD Questo è il massimo che riesco a fare, perché preferisco che le cose siano meno "esplicite", anche se il suo prompt richiedeva un po' di "dirty talk"!  
> Spero comunque vi piaccia!!!

Il cellulare squillò e Greg sobbalzò. Era troppo concentrato, troppo assorbito dal caso per rendersi conto dell’ora.  
«Pronto?»  
«Gregory caro, alcune questioni di estrema rilevanza mi impediscono di liberarmi.»  
Era una giustificazione in piena regola e non era la prima volta, ma Greg si ritrovò a stendere le labbra in un sorriso stanco.  
«Non preoccuparti, sono bloccato in centrale anche io.»  
«Ah.»  
Qualche istante di silenzio, prima che la voce di Mycroft tornasse, con tono suadente questa volta, a parlare attraverso il telefono.  
«Sono abile a fare più cose contemporaneamente, sai, Gregory?»  
«Come?»  
«Per esempio posso lavorare e, contemporaneamente, pensare alla tua bocca… alle tue labbra… a come sarebbe farle mie.»  
«Myc,» Greg si abbandonò contro lo schienale, «tu riuscirai anche, ma io non sono in grado.»  
«Non mi vorresti lì?»  
«Certo che sì, dannazione, ma…»  
«Non mi vorresti inginocchiato fra le tue gambe?»  
La verità era difficile da negare.  
«Sì.»  
E fu come un via libera, un permesso condensato in una singola sillaba, tanto che Greg si ritrovò a parlare senza quasi rendersene conto.  
«E cosa mi faresti?» chiese.  
«Ti libererei dei vestiti, Gregory, di ogni cosa superflua, solo per sentire la tua pelle fra le mie mani.»  
«Non smettere.»  
«Lo prenderei in bocca, tutto, subito, perché ne sento il bisogno fisico, Gregory.»  
La mano di Lestrade slacciò in fretta la cintura e si insinuò sotto i pantaloni, le immagini vivide della scena appena descritta impresse a fuoco nella mente.  
«Ti piace farlo, non è così?»  
«Lo adoro. Adoro ogni istante in cui posso sentirti dentro di me, in qualsiasi modo possibile. Adoro il tuo sapore, il tuo profumo, le tue mani che mi spingono verso di te, Gregory.»  
Il piacere iniziò a manifestarsi gradualmente, in ondate sempre più intense più il movimento si faceva serrato. Greg serrò gli occhi.  
«Mycroft… continua.»  
«Voglio che tu mi prenda, Gregory, voglio tu mi sbatta sulla tua scrivania per entrarmi dentro, voglio non esistano spazi fra di noi. Ti desidero, desidero sentirti in profondità, desidero ogni spinta, ogni marchio del tuo possesso su di me. Ti prego…»  
La voce dall’altra parte si incrinò appena, prima di trasformarsi in un sospiro roco.  
Greg gettò la testa all’indietro lasciandosi pervadere dal piacere, sconnettendosi dalla realtà per qualche estatico momento.  
Si rese conto del silenzio solo qualche minuto dopo.  
«Myc?»  
«Ci sono, ci sono. Solo… voglio vederti, Gregory.»  
«Lo so, anche io.» Greg era ancora immobile sulla sedia in quella posizione sgraziata e imbarazzante. «Mi manchi» confessò.  
La verità era sempre difficile da negare, con Mycroft.


	10. L'ascensore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg non riesce proprio ad ignorare quello che prova.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi piace davvero troppo quando la dinamica del loro rapporto è un amore tenuto dentro che poi esplode con forza... sono ripetitiva? Probabilmente!  
> Grazie ad Alex per il prompt!!!

Avevano appena finito di parlare di Sherlock e della sua partenza per Dartmoor. Greg era da poco tornato dalle vacanze, ma quell’incontro freddo e _lavorativo_ aveva subito smorzato il suo buon umore.  
Non poteva negarlo: Mycroft Holmes era stato un pensiero fisso negli ultimi tempi e l’idea di rivederlo l’aveva agitato come poche volte gli era accaduto prima.  
«Ti accompagno all’ascensore.»  
«Non è necessario, Ispettore Lestrade, trovo da solo la strada.»  
«Insisto.»  
Così si erano ritrovati davanti alle porte, in attesa. Un suono acuto, un fruscio, e l’ascensore era pronto ad ingoiare Mycroft e a portarselo via. Greg restò a fissare la figura elegantemente vestita qualche secondo, senza nascondere un certo dispiacere.  
Le porte fecero per chiudersi.  
«A presto, Gregory.»  
Fu quel saluto, intriso della stessa tristezza che divorava il DI, ad attirare Greg nell’ascensore un istante prima che si chiudesse. Appena iniziarono a muoversi, l’ispettore schiacciò con foga il pulsante per fermare la discesa, fissò Mycroft e, infine, si avventò su di lui.  
Si prese un bacio profondo, passionale, famelico, insinuando le dita fra i capelli rossi, respirandolo e spingendo il suo corpo contro quello dell’altro. Ignorò il momento di stupore di Mycroft, ignorò cosa fosse corretto, educato, accettabile.  
«Gregory…»  
Un basso mormorio fra un bacio e l’altro, quasi un invito che infiammò Lestrade, che lo portò a premersi con più decisione, a far aderire i loro corpi.  
«Stasera. Casa mia» si limitò a rispondere Greg, fissandolo dritto negli occhi ad un centimetro dal suo viso, il respiro spezzato dalla forza della sua impulsività.  
  
Greg osservò l’appartamento un’ultima volta.  
Non che nutrisse particolari speranze sull’arrivo di Mycroft, dopo il comportamento animalesco che aveva sfoggiato nell’ascensore, ma sperava in qualche miracolo. Sembrava tutto in ordine e così l’ispettore prese posto sul divano, in attesa.  
I minuti trascorsero lenti. _Troppo_ lenti.  
«Idiota» si disse Greg.  
Era stato un vero idiota a lanciarsi così su Mycroft. Lui che era sempre così elegante e beneducato, così garbato. Era stata colpa di quel “Gregory”, Lestrade ne era certo. Nonostante odiasse il suo nome pronunciato per intero, doveva ammettere che il suono era stranamente dolce sulle labbra di Mycroft.  
«Idiota, Idiota» ripeté.  
Doveva scusarsi, chiedere perdono. Sì, si disse, avrebbe fatto proprio così.  
Il tempo però continuava a scorrere e non sembrava esserci alcuna traccia di Mycroft. Così Greg finì per sdraiarsi sul divano, cedendo ad una certa stanchezza dovuta al lavoro, maledicendosi per l’ultima volta.  
«Credevi davvero sarebbe venuto?» si mormorò, prima di appisolarsi.  
Fu svegliato dal suono insistente del campanello e balzò in piedi, correndo alla porta senza ritegno. La spalancò.  
«Mi dispiace, davvero, sono stato un’idiota» si ritrovò a dire con agitazione.  
Mycroft non rispose, non emise un singolo suono. Si limitò ad entrare con foga nell’appartamento, lasciando che la porta si chiudesse alle sue spalle, per avventarsi su Lestrade.  
Si baciarono facendo scorrere le mani ovunque, toccandosi, carezzandosi, scoprendosi fino a raggiungere il divano su cui era ancora impresso il calore di Greg.  
E, fra un bacio e l’alto, fu nuovamente Mycroft a parlare.  
«Non ho pensato ad altro, Gregory, tutto il giorno» gli mormorò.  
«Credevo di averti offeso.»  
Mycroft si specchiò negli occhi caldi di Greg.  
«Non ho desiderato altro, Gregory, da quando ti conosco» ribatté.


	11. Il primo incontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg avrebbe associato per sempre il rumore di quell’ombrello – la sua punta che ticchettava sul pavimento ad ogni passo – all’uomo elegante che si era materializzato poco dopo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Maria per il prompt!

Greg avrebbe associato per sempre il rumore di quell’ombrello – la sua punta che ticchettava sul pavimento ad ogni passo – all’uomo elegante che si era materializzato poco dopo. Avrebbe fatto tesoro di quel primo incontro in ogni momento della loro storia assieme, durante le scoperte fra le lenzuola, durante i momenti di tenerezza e perfino durante i litigi.  
_Mycroft Holmes._  
Era entrato con eleganza e freddezza negli spazi ingrigiti di Scotland Yard e si era rivolto a Greg con sufficienza: desiderava parlare con un suo superiore del pessimo lavoro che le forze dell’ordine stavano facendo per quanto concerneva gli allarmi terroristici.  
Greg, appena uscito da un divorzio, disilluso e vagamente depresso, si era sentito improvvisamente pieno di vita. Non che avesse subito attribuito quel repentino cambiamento all’uomo che aveva di fronte – avrebbe impiegato molto tempo ad ammetterlo, soprattutto con se stesso – ma non era riuscito a formulare una frase coerente.  
Solo allora Mycroft sembrava aver notato la persona che effettivamente aveva davanti e con cui stava parlando, fermando il suo sguardo dal vagare per la sala.  
«Sono l’ispettore Lestrade e può parlare con me, nel mio ufficio» era riuscito finalmente a dire Greg.  
Dopo un secondo di silenzio – un lunghissimo secondo in cui Lestrade aveva dovuto subire un’analisi fin troppo approfondita da parte degli occhi di Mycroft – il maggiore degli Holmes aveva risposto.  
«Con piacere.»


	12. Mancanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mancanza che provano l'uno per l'altro li rende puro istinto quando si rivedono.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, il mio rosso non rosso, eccolo qui. Beh, spero vi piaccia!!  
> Grazie a Lucy per il prompt!!  
> 

Come un’onda impetuosa, come una forza incontenibile in grado di travolgere ogni cosa sul suo cammino, Greg si precipitò in casa, abbandonò chiavi e cappotto – non guardò dove o come, non gli interessava – e si riversò in salotto. Sapeva di trovarlo lì, ad attenderlo, seduto sul divano. Mycroft l'aveva avvertito con una telefonata che, dopo giorni e giorni chiuso in ufficio, sarebbe finalmente tornato a casa.  
Mycroft. Il _suo_ Mycroft.  
Si chinò su di lui, strappandogli di mano il giornale e prendendosi un bacio famelico, urgente  
«Gregory?»  
Dio, se aveva sentito la sua mancanza. Perfino la sua ridicola fissazione nel chiamarlo con il nome per esteso, perfino la sua elegante sorpresa quando Greg non riusciva a contenersi.  
Lestrade lo ignorò, interruppe il bacio e si calò la zip. Non aveva intenzione di parlare, di spiegare. Non ce n’era bisogno.  
Quando Greg fu esposto, lo sguardo di Mycroft divenne profondo, la pupilla sembrò voler inghiottire l’iride con il suo smodato desiderio. In un attimo la sua bocca incontrò la pelle di Greg, il suo profumo, il suo sapore, la sua consistenza. Un avida sequenza di gesti, sempre più serrati, sempre più smaniosi. Fu Greg a separarsi nuovamente.  
«Voltati.»  
Mycroft obbedì, nessuna domanda. Si voltò, poggiando le mani sullo schienale del divano e le ginocchia sulla seduta. Greg lo circondò con le braccia per slacciargli il bottone e per abbassargli la cerniera. Scostò il tessuto dei pantaloni quanto bastò, si prese cura di lui solo i secondi necessari a rendere l'unione piacevole ad entrambi e lo penetrò in fretta, con gesto secco.  
«Gregory...»  
«Mi sei mancato, Mycroft, ogni maledetto minuto.»  
Lo aveva realizzato in quei giorni, sentendo l'assenza pesargli nel petto, che amava Mycroft. Che lo amava, per quanto fosse complicato o inaspettato. Avrebbe voluto dirlo, in quell'esatto momento, ma il piacere lo sovrastò, lo assorbì completamente, lo travolse.  
«Gregory?»  
Fu la voce di Mycroft a riportarlo alla realtà.  
«Ti amo» concluse Holmes per Lestrade, che riuscì solo a sorridere appagato.


	13. In metropolitana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un viaggio in metropolitana e un sedere. XD

Avrebbe preso la metropolitana, lo avrebbe fatto. Nonostante il rumore e la gente. Perché era stanco delle prese in giro di Sherlock e doveva – _voleva_ – dimostrare quanto si sbagliasse.  
Si pentì dieci minuti dopo, quando era ormai schiacciato fra tutti i pendolari. Avrebbe voluto essere ovunque, tranne lì.  
E poi lo vide.  
Oh, era il più bello che gli fosse capitato di ammirare.  
Fantastico, ammirevole, eccelso, un’opera d’arte.  
Mycroft scosse la testa, richiamandosi all’ordine. Non era lecito avere quei pensieri su… su un sedere!  
Eppure gli occhi non poterono fermarsi dal cadere di nuovo sulle rotondità accennate sotto il pantalone del completo. Sì, davvero un gran bel sedere.  
Il proprietario si voltò all’improvviso, come consapevole di essere oggetto d’attenzione.  
«Ispettore Lestrade?!»  
Mycroft si rese conto di aver parlato ad alta voce troppo tardi.  
«Ah, salve. Non credevo prendesse i mezzi pubblici.»  
Il maggiore degli Holmes arrossì impercettibilmente, tentando di mantenere il suo tradizionale contegno.  
«Buongiorno.»  
«Quando scende? Io scendo alla prossima. Vuole un caffè?”  
Il tono noncurante con cui Gregory lo invitò lasciò Mycroft interdetto.  
«Allora?» aggiunse, con un sorriso gentile.  
«Sì… sì, certo, un caffè sarebbe perfetto.»  
Tutto quello a cui Mycroft pensò, dopo aver accettato, fu il sedere di Lestrade.  
Quel fantastico, incredibile sedere.


	14. Manette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Può un gioco "perverso" nascondere un sentimento profondo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Elena per il prompt.

Non è così che si dovrebbe comportare, Mycroft lo sa, eppure non riesce a resistere. Perché potrebbe avere tutte le manette del mondo, ma vuole le sue. Ogni volta. E non per gli stessi scopi per cui Sherlock se ne impossessa.   
Riesce ad ottenerle, in qualche modo, con mano svelta e un po’ di furbizia.   
È davvero troppo tardi perché qualcuno sia rimasto nelle vicinanze dell’ufficio di Lestrade, e Mycroft può godere appieno dello sguardo sorpreso – e un po’ seccato – del suo DI.   
«Non è più divertente» mormora quest'ultimo, ritrovandosi chino sulla sua scrivania, le mani incastrate dietro la schiena nella morsa fredda del metallo.   
«Oh, io credo lo sia, Gregory caro» sussurra Mycroft, poggiando l’ombrello al muro.  
È iniziato tutto così, una volta. Discutevano di Sherlock, Greg infervorato per non essere stato informato che il consulente detective fosse in vita. Mycroft aveva tentato di spiegargli – anche se non era tenuto a farlo – che il segreto era stato mantenuto per salvaguardare anche l’incolumità di Gregory stesso. Quest’ultimo, in un impeto di orgoglio, aveva urlato di poterlo far arrestare, per quanto fosse a conoscenza dell’assurdità della minaccia, vista la posizione di Mycroft.   
Alla fine Holmes era stato più svelto e il DI, come ora, come mille altre volte a seguire, era stato imprigionato dalle sue stesse manette, chinato sulla scrivania.  
Lo percepisce avvicinarsi, Greg, e può sentirne i passi per il rumore lieve delle sue scarpe sempre lucide. Il battito accelera, la tensione forma un nodo spiacevole all’altezza del ventre e, inevitabilmente, l’eccitazione gonfia i pantaloni.   
Mycroft è abbastanza vicino da premersi contro il corpo di Lestrade. Fa scorrere le dita fra la cintura di Greg e la superficie della scrivania, slacciandola lentamente. I pantaloni cadono alle caviglie del DI, seguiti dai boxer.   
«Va bene?» chiede, come ogni volta.  
«Mycroft…»  
Una risposta che è una richiesta urgente.   
Il rumore di Homes che si impegna a riservare la stessa fine ai suoi pantaloni annebbia la mente di Greg che vuole solo si sbrighi, adesso.   
Il rumore appiccicoso del lubrificante è il suono più erotico del mondo alle orecchie di Greg, mezzo vestito, alla mercé dell’uomo che entra nella sua vita solo per ammanettarlo. Che entra nel suo corpo solo per andarsene distintamente subito dopo averlo liberato dalla costrizione delle manette.   
E in un attimo Mycroft si fa spazio dentro Greg, con delicatezza in principio, poi con sempre maggiore vigore. È un divorarsi passionale, una frustrazione dovuta ai giorni di lontananza da questi _rendez vous_ erotici.   
Le dita di Holmes scendono e si impossessano di Greg, toccando, stringendo, spingendo perché entrambi ricavino il massimo piacere da quest’incontro. E Greg chiude gli occhi, respirando contro la scrivania in ansiti scomposti, ignorando il sordo dolore alle spalle per quella posizione assurda, mentre Mycroft tiene una mano sulla sua testa perché resti chinato, perché sappia di essere in suo completo potere.   
Con un sospiro più sonoro degli altri, una spinta più forte e profonda, Mycroft si trasforma in puro appagamento e Greg lo segue poco dopo.  
Restano immobili per qualche secondo, a riprendere fiato.   
Poi Mycroft scivola fuori, libera Greg e si riveste con movimenti eleganti, ma rapidi. Anche il DI si copre, imbarazzato non dall’atto appena consumato, ma dalla solitudine che sa seguirlo sempre.   
«Ora te ne andrai?» domanda, fissando il muro dell’ufficio.   
Holmes alza lo sguardo su Lestrade.   
«Non è forse quello che vuoi? Immagino tu non riesca neanche a guardarmi in faccia dopo quello a cui ti costringo, Gregory.»  
La fronte del DI si aggrotta, ma presto la confusione diventa comprensione.   
«Credi io non lo voglia?» sorride. «Mycroft, sarai anche l’uomo più potente e intelligente in circolazione, ma credi io non sappia tenere per me le mie manette?»  
Mycroft sorride quasi istintivamente, rispondendo all’altro uomo che si avvicina lentamente.   
E per la prima volta i due si baciano. E c’è tenerezza, c’è desiderio di conoscersi, aspettativa per un futuro in cui le manette non saranno più l’unica cosa a legarli l’uno all’altro.


	15. Formalità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superare le formalità e chiamarsi, finalmente, Mycroft e Gregory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho una fissa per la questione dei nomi, lo so, lo so.  
> Grazie a Clizia per il prompt.

Era frustrante. Terribilmente frustrante. Vedere Greg interagire con Sherlock come se fosse normale, come se fossero...  
Mycroft cercò a lungo la parola adatta e finì per ripiegare su “amici”.  
Si ridestò da quei pensieri, osservando i diretti interessati dalla sua lucida macchina nera, seguendoli a distanza di sicurezza, osservandoli parlarsi. Sherlock era riuscito dove lui falliva da anni. Non bastavano le chiamate di circostanza per chiedere come stesse suo fratello, né gli ordini velati quando aveva bisogno de DI per qualche compito. Non bastavano perché Mycroft avrebbe voluto di più.  
 _Molto_ di più.  
 _Troppo_ di più.  
Sherlock e Greg si salutarono velocemente e Mycroft chiese all’autista di costeggiare il marciapiedi.  
«Ispettore Lestrade» disse poi, con tono deciso, attraverso il finestrino abbassato.  
Non mandava mai Anthea, quando si trattava di Gregory.  
Il DI sbuffò, buttando a terra la sigaretta appena iniziata e salendo in macchina con espressione rassegnata.  
«Mister Holmes.»  
Quelle parole furono l’ennesima conferma alle orecchie di Mycroft dell’indifferenza di Lestrade.  
Il maggiore degli Holmes disse all’autista di fare un giro, per poi tornare a fissare Lestrade negli occhi.  
«È un problema se ti chiamo Gregory?»  
Greg strabuzzò gli occhi, sorpreso, ma non rispose.  
«Di modo che tu possa chiamarmi Mycroft, se lo desideri» continuò il maggiore degli Holmes, senza riuscire a celare una certa fastidiosa incertezza nella voce.  
«Come vuoi» rispose alla fine Greg.  
Mycroft rise amaramente.  
«Cosa?» sbottò il DI.  
«Se facessimo davvero come voglio, Gregory caro, saremmo ben oltre le formalità» ammise, sentendosi sconfitto.  
Infine chiese all’autista di accostare e aprì la portiera per permettere a Greg di andarsene.  
«Mi hai fatto salire solo per dirmi di darti del tu?» domandò, confuso, Lestrade.  
Mycroft si limitò a sorridere, afflitto.  
Allora Greg chiuse la portiera risistemandosi sul sedile.  
«Ben oltre le formalità, eh? Forse potremmo iniziare con una semplice cena» borbottò, un po’ imbarazzato.  
E Mycroft dovette trattenersi non poco per evitare di stringerlo a sé.


	16. Sonno ristoratore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due giovani Mycroft e Greg, un piccolo Sherlock e... del sonno arretrato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Simona per il prompt!

Non aveva riposato che poche ore – avendo finito di lavorare solo a notte fonda – quando Sherlock lo aveva chiamato nella sua stanza, incapace di dormire. Aveva di che lamentarsi per tutto, facendo capricci a non finire, fino ad ottenere quello che voleva. Infatti, alla fine, Mycroft gli aveva raccontato nuovamente di Barbarossa, anche se questo non era servito a farlo dormire, ma solo a calmarlo un po'.   
Arrivato il mattino Mycroft abbandonò la stanza, sperando che Sherlock si fosse finalmente calmato.   
«Non dormirò neanche la prossima notte e quella dopo ancora e quella dopo ancora» borbottò invece lui, incrociando le braccia al petto, mentre il fratello maggiore usciva dalla stanza trascinando i piedi.  
«Come vuoi fratello caro» rispose Mycroft, ormai troppo stanco anche solo per battersi con lui.   
Lo aspettava una terribile mattinata in ufficio e un incontro con un imprecisato giovane DI di Scotland Yard per questioni governative delicate.  
Una volta arrivato a destinazione, però, mentre accendeva il computer, le palpebre si fecero stranamente pesanti, la vista si offuscò ed in un attimo venne avvolto dal buio più totale.

Gregory Lestrade era vagamente in soggezione all'idea di incontrare un personaggio misterioso che aveva a che fare con la politica, il governo e, sospettava, i servizi segreti. Così seguì l'indicazione della bella donna dietro la scrivania ed entrò nell'ufficio.   
Davvero non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovarsi davanti ad un distinto uomo vestito di tutto punto, addormentato sulla sua tastiera con l'aria beata.   
Prese un piccolo foglio dalla scrivania e scrisse sopra un paio di righe.   
_Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto svegliarla, sembrava averne bisogno._  
 _Attendo sue notizie._  
 _Gregory Lestrade_.

«Vedo che è sveglio» sorrise il DI, entrando nuovamente nello studio.   
Era passata una settimana e, stranamente, l'immagine di quell'uomo addormentato era stata una simpatica compagnia nella sua memoria.   
Mycroft si limitò a schiarire la voce, un velo di imbarazzo intrappolato nel contegno che sembrava essere il suo scudo contro il mondo.   
«Sono il signor Holmes. Lei è appena stato promosso e si prevede per lei uno smagliante futuro a Scotland Yard per cui si rende necessario discutere di...»  
«Sembra più riposato» continuò Greg, comprendendo di aver scovato una crepa in quella perfetta maschera di freddezza.   
«Umh, sì, sì. Stavo dicendo che, vista la sua rinnovata professione all'interno di...»  
«Mi sono domandato, in questi giorni, cosa l'abbia tenuto sveglio. Sa, con i casi che vedo, mi capita spesso di non riuscire a dormire e mi sono chiesto se anche il suo lavoro comportasse questo tipo di inconvenienti» lo interruppe nuovamente Greg, iniziando a toccare i vari oggetti sparsi per la stanza.   
Mycroft si avvicinò e tentò di togliere dalle mani dell'uomo un piccolo tagliacarte.  
I loro sguardi si incontrarono per quell'inaspettata vicinanza.   
«Lo posi» intimò Mycroft con voce controllata.   
Lestrade comprese di essersi spinto leggermente oltre e appoggiò l'oggetto.   
«Mi scusi. Vederla dormire mi ha... me l'ha fatta prendere in simpatia. Mi dispiace se sono stato inappropriato.»  
Mycroft si dipinse in volto un espressione confusa.   
« _Simpatia_?» domandò, stupito.   
Il discorso si concluse così, tornando sulle questioni governative e di ordine pubblico. I due si separarono con una stretta di mano leggermente più lunga del dovuto, con la promessa di rivedersi presto per gli ultimi dettagli.

Tornato a casa, Mycroft sorrise al fratello, che già stava imbastendo uno dei suoi interminabili capricci. Stranamente, il maggiore degli Holmes non diede troppo peso alla questione.   
«Si può sapere cos'hai da sorridere?» borbottò Sherlock.   
«A quanto pare, fratello caro, esiste qualcuno in grado di trovarmi simpatico.»  
Mycroft non avrebbe mai immaginato che, negli anni a venire, Sherlock avrebbe finito per collaborare con Gregory; non avrebbe mai creduto fosse possibile conoscerlo davvero, sentirsi compreso, sentirsi apprezzato; non avrebbe pensato fosse possibile innamorarsi così profondamente.   
E, più di ogni altra cosa, non avrebbe mai creduto fosse possibile baciare il DI in una giornata di pioggia, sotto il suo ombrello. Né dormire al suo fianco, riposandosi come mai prima nella sua vita.


	17. Il vizio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg sta tentando di smettere di fumare... ma la vista di Mycroft che fuma sotto un ombrello non aiuta.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie Simona per il prompt!

Pioggia. Non la solita pioggia inglese, quella umida e molecolare che sembrava innocua ma bagnava fino alle ossa. Più una pioggia scrosciante, rumorosa, violenta.   
E Greg gli ombrelli li dimenticava ovunque, senza mai averne uno dietro quando era necessario.   
Mycroft lo osservò da lontano, riparato sotto il suo grande ombrello, una sigaretta fra le labbra anche se sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto. Dal file che aveva sul DI Gregory Lestrade risultava che lui stesse continuamente tentando di smettere di fumare. Il file, certo, perché tutto ciò che sapeva di Gregory lo estirpava da quelle righe impersonali.   
Alla fine Greg l'aveva notato ed era corso verso di lui, attraversando la strada con l'impermeabile stretto addosso. Mycroft gli aveva fatto spazio sotto l'ombrello, istintivamente, anche se non erano mai stati così vicini.  
«Ispettore Lestrade, è bagnato fradicio.»  
«Già, dannazione!» sibilò Greg. «Allora perché è qui?» domandò poi.  
«Oh, volevo solo sapere come andavano le cose con mio fratello.»  
«Lui sta...»  
Subito Lestrade si bloccò, osservando le dita affusolate del maggiore degli Holmes che stringevano la sigaretta, avvicinandola alla bocca lentamente, con meticolosa precisione. Il filtro si insinuò fra le labbra di Mycroft, che apparirono a Greg morbide e accoglienti. Holmes aspirò.  
Greg allora fece ciò che l'istinto – e l'insano desiderio di un po' di nicotina dopo una giornata terribile – lo guidarono a fare.   
Si avvicinò a pochi millimetri dalle labbra dell'altro, fissandolo dritto negli occhi.  
«Espira» ordinò, abbandonando ogni cautela.  
Mycroft rimase incatenato a quello sguardo deciso, il suo cuore traditore pronto a battere sovrastando lo scrosciare della pioggia.   
Lasciò che l'aria e il fumo accumulati uscissero dalla sua bocca, lentamente. Gregory chiuse le palpebre e percepì il familiare sentore pervadergli il palato.   
Trascorsero alcuni secondi.   
Alla fine si decise a riaprire gli occhi, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe successo. L'algido Mycroft l'avrebbe fatto arrestare, deportare, esiliare? L'avrebbe scostato con ribrezzo?  
E lui, lui stesso, perché diavolo non desiderava essere da nessun'altra parte che non fosse sulle labbra di quell'uomo e nel suo corpo, fino a perdersi?  
Quello che si trovò davanti, invece, fu un Mycroft Holmes immobile, attento, con lo sguardo denso di desiderio e le pupille estremamente dilatate.   
«Cristo, Holmes, tutto questo non ha senso.»  
«Non tutto ha una spiegazione a questo mondo, Gregory» mormorò l'altro.  
E il DI colmò la distanza, affondando nella bocca di Mycroft, stringendogli il viso nel palmo perché la frustrante sensazione di desiderio fosse percepita anche da lui.   
Fu carnale, passionale, ma nascondeva qualcosa che i due uomini avrebbero scoperto solo col tempo.   
_Amore_ , ecco cosa. Anche se Mycroft avrebbe stentato ad ammetterlo e Greg avrebbe pensato a lungo si trattasse di puro sesso.   
Un bacio alla nicotina, il bacio del bisogno, del vizio.


	18. Il ministro e l'auror (HP!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg è un auror, Mycroft un ministro.  
> Il loro primo incontro e un loro primo... "incontro".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questi prompt bellerrimi escono sempre dalla testolina di Alex, che ringrazio infinitamente per aver condiviso con me il suo headcanon per questo AU.

1.  
Il mago che aveva davanti, quel Gregory Lestrade, non sembrava affatto teso, pentito o anche solo preoccupato.   
Mycroft si alzò dalla sedia celando l’irritazione dietro ai suoi gesti educati. Tese la mano all’auror, che la strinse con il suo palmo caldo.   
«Sappiamo entrambi perché siamo qui, dico bene?» esordì Mycroft, dopo aver interrotto la stretta, quasi stupito dall’effetto che quel semplice contatto gli aveva procurato.   
«In realtà no, ministro.»  
«No?» Mycroft caricò di indignata – e annoiata – sorpresa quella singola sillaba, poggiandosi al bordo della sua solida scrivania. «Lei viene convocato dal ministro delle relazioni tra maghi e babbani e non immagina il motivo? La sua squadra ha praticamente sconvolto un’intera cittadina babbana, di cui non riusciamo a recuperare tutti gli abitanti per i dovuti incantesimi di memoria.»  
«Stavamo ovviamente cercando di salvarla» ribatté Greg, già scaldato da quell’accusa.   
Mycroft si scoprì a studiare il mago in silenzio. C’era qualcosa, una scintilla di appassionata dedizione, che non poteva astenersi dall’apprezzare. E poi era bello, certo. Incredibilmente bello, con quei suoi capelli brizzolati e quell'espressione accigliata.   
Scosse la testa, nel tentativo di concentrarsi sul suo lavoro.   
«Verrà mandata una squadra sul posto e mi aspetto la collaborazione sua e di tutti i suoi sottoposti, sono stato chiaro?» domando, il tono freddo e deciso.   
Vide Lestrade serrare la mascella, come a voler impedire a qualche insulto di affiorare in superficie.   
«Certamente» rispose invece. «È tutto?» chiese poi.  
Mycroft tornò a sedersi dietro la scrivania, uno strano vuoto a schiacciargli i polmoni.   
«Se non ha altro da offrire a questa conversazione» rispose, aprendosi in un sorriso ricco di sottintesi.

Greg se ne andò da quell'ufficio con la netta sensazione di essere stato oggetto di un interesse del tutto personale. Quello sguardo, quella frase finale, quel sorriso. La cosa che più lo sconvolse, però, fu la propria reazione. Perché quel ministro elegante e distaccato lo aveva scombussolato come neanche le ciambelle babbane di cui tanto era appassionato riuscivano a fare.   
Avrebbe voluto tornare indietro, spalancare la porta dell'ufficio, afferrarlo per la camicia inamidata e...  
«Greg, un po' di fottuto contegno» si disse, ricordando di essere appena stato sgridato neanche fosse ancora uno studentello di Hogwarts.   
Però, a pensarci bene, si sarebbe fatto sgridare ancora e ancora e ancora.

2.  
Greg aveva guardato in faccia la morte più di una volta, era riuscito a restare sano di mente dopo una maledizione cruciatus prolungata e aveva affrontato più mangiamorte di quanti se ne potessero contare.   
Eppure davanti al ministro per le relazioni tra maghi e babbani finiva sempre per sentire le gambe cedere e un’ansia strana aumentare i battiti del suo cuore. E non era il timore per il ruolo che quel mago ricopriva, né il fatto che fosse stato un serpeverde, mentre Greg era stato un fiero grifondoro. No. Era che Mycroft Holmes suscitava in Greg una magia basilare, essenziale e semplice.   
Gli piaceva.   
E tanto, anche.   
Da molto più tempo di quanto Greg fosse disposto ad ammettere.   
Era perso, completamente assorbito da quell’ossessione. Con tutti gli effetti collaterali che quello strano incantesimo portava con sé: la sensazione di vuoto all’altezza dello stomaco, i battiti accelerati, lo sguardo perso quando Mycroft non c’era e Greg poteva fantasticare su di loro.   
Non riusciva più a resistere, non poteva sopportare un altro giorno. Temeva il momento in cui sarebbe esploso, urlando il suo desiderio dritto in faccia a Mycroft.   
Come in quel momento, chiamato nuovamente a fare un resoconto al ministro, chiuso con lui in quell’ufficio elegantemente arredato.   
«Dunque, Lestrade, siamo riusciti a non compromettere le relazioni con i babbani, questa settimana?»  
Il ministro era elegantemente seduto dietro la scrivania, con le dita intrecciate e l’aria superba come sempre. La sua voce, per quanto maligne fossero le sue parole, fu una carezza lenta sull’animo di Lestrade. Non riuscì più a trattenersi. Aggirò con foga la scrivania, afferrò la camicia inamidata di Mycroft per il colletto e si chinò a baciarlo.   
Un bacio profondo, impetuoso, che pretendeva invece di chiedere.

Mycroft si sentì come pietrificato, nel vero senso magico del termine, prima di comprendere appieno la portata di ciò che stava accadendo.   
Quando il suo cervello tornò il solito, efficiente, motore di sempre, allora iniziò a rispondere al bacio. Si alzò, ma Lestrade non gli lasciò spazio di manovra, spingendolo contro la scrivania. Era solo un respirarsi addosso, uno scontrarsi di corpi, un baciarsi ancora e ancora, mentre si strappavano i vestiti di dosso. E poi Lestrade non ebbe più pazienza, sfoderò la bacchetta e rimasero nudi in un battito di ciglia, l’uno contro l’altro. Altri due brevi incantesimi e la scrivania era libera, con Mycroft pronto per lui, per accoglierlo in ogni senso possibile.

Greg avrebbe voluto assaporare quel momento lentamente, baciare quella pelle pallida centimetro dopo centimetro, ma gli anni di desiderio accumulati in lui ebbero la meglio. Finì per entrare in Mycroft, con foga, in un attimo, chiudendo gli occhi, mentre l’altro gli si aggiustava attorno con la sola magia che due corpi possono mettere in atto unendosi.   
Rimasero fermi.   
Lestrade realizzò di essere lì, con l’uomo con cui aveva sempre desiderato essere, a fare qualcosa su cui aveva costruito tante di quelle fantasie da non riuscire più a contarle.   
Mycroft era solo incredibilmente emozionato. Non lo si poteva evincere, forse, che dal rossore delle sue orecchie o dai suoi occhi lucidi, ma lo era. Quanto aveva ammirato di nascosto quel mago, quanto aveva sognato, sperato e mai osato?  
Greg iniziò a muoversi, con più calma di quanta non ne avesse avuta prima, mentre Mycroft lo stringeva fra le sue gambe, affondando le dita fra quei capelli brizzolati, adorante e sensuale, con la bocca leggermente aperta ad emettere bassi ansiti di piacere.   
Quel ritmico appartenersi li stava portando altrove, era una danza perfetta, sapeva di antico e di vivo al tempo stesso. Greg strinse Mycroft fra le sue dita, con decisa delicatezza, perché lo voleva con sé quando il momento di abbandonarsi al piacere fosse arrivato.   
Ed arrivò. Lasciandoli intontiti, un po’ affannati, sconvolti dalla piega presa da quella semplice riunione.   
Non sapevano dove sarebbero finiti da lì in poi, ma in entrambi c’era la muta speranza che l’avrebbero fatto insieme.


	19. La piscina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg vuole assolutamente una piscina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graziegrazie a Virgina per il prompt, che con questo caldo calza a pennello!

«Non mi vedrai mai in costume, Gregory.»  
Mycroft incrociò le braccia al petto, dipingendosi in viso la sua solita espressione risoluta.  
«Fallo per me, allora» fu la risposta di Greg, che non riusciva proprio a cogliere il fulcro del problema.   
Mycroft, infatti, aveva agilmente ipotizzato ogni scenario come Greg non sarebbe mai stato in grado di fare, vista l'assurdità delle conclusioni. Da se stesso in costume davanti all'espressione inorridita di Gregory ad uno stesso Gregory pronto a sfilargli davanti in tenuta estiva ad ogni giornata di sole, mettendo alla prova l'autocontrollo già vacillante di Mycroft.  
«Non sarebbe giusto nei miei confronti, non credi?» fece notare, a quel punto, Holmes, con la speranza che il discorso si dissolvesse in un nulla di fatto.   
«Ma guarda! Tutto questo giardino per niente? Posso avere una spiegazione, almeno? E che sia logica, magari?» borbottò Greg, allontanandosi dalla finestra per versarsi qualcosa di fresco.   
Si era fatto andare bene una vacanza a casa, visto che Mycroft poteva essere richiamato sul lavoro in ogni momento, si era fatto andare bene praticamente ogni assurda stramberia, ma il caldo lo stava rendendo insopportabile e voleva quella dannata piscina.   
«Io...»  
Nel sentire quel tono titubante provenire dalla stessa voce che solitamente impartiva ordini all'intera nazione attraverso il suo cellulare, Greg alzò lo sguardo dal bicchiere. Mycroft aveva in viso la stessa espressione di quando chiedeva di spegnere la luce prima di fare sesso, un misto di imbarazzo e fierezza che Greg non poteva impedirsi di adorare.   
«È il nostro giardino, Myc, nessuno ti vedrà se non io. E io ti vedo sempre nudo, che la cosa ti piaccia o meno» sorrise, rassicurante.  
Mycroft odiava sentirsi così, odiava quella sciocca fragilità, ma sradicarla gli era sempre sembrato impossibile. Solo davanti allo sguardo sicuro di Greg, a quel sorriso denso di affetto, riusciva a ricacciarla nelle profondità da cui nasceva.   
«E va bene, Gregory caro» capitolò, quindi.


	20. La proposta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una cena, un cameriere e una... proposta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una cosina fluffosa per chiudere la raccolta. Non escludo di scrivere altre Mystrade, in futuro, magari anche più corpose di queste (come scritto nelle note d'inizio, sono posso ricevere prompt su [tumblr](http://donnietz.tumblr.com/ask)).  
> Spero vi siano piaciute!

Mycroft ci stava provando, a mantenere la calma. La sua proverbiale, granitica, eccezionale calma. Ma quell'odioso cameriere continuava ad apparire al loro tavolo proprio mentre lui si schiariva la voce e iniziava il suo discorso.   
«Quindi, Gregory, ho richiesto la tua compagnia a questa cena perché...»  
Ancora una volta, il cameriere si presentò, brandendo la bottiglia di vino, pronto a riempire il bicchiere di Lestrade per l'assaggio.   
Mycroft attese paziente che il rituale del vino finisse e poi – nuovamente soli – finì per riprendere il discorso dall'inizio.   
«Come stavo dicendo, Gregory, questa serata non è del tutto casuale, dal momento che...»  
Il cameriere tornò, reggendo i loro due piatti, in viso un sorriso educato. Le portate vennero poggiate sul tavolo, il cameriere sparì, e Mycroft ritentò, ignorando l'irritazione che gli stava montando dentro.   
«Dunque, dov'ero? Sì, il motivo per cui siamo qui è che...»  
«Gesù, Myc, devi assaggiare questo.”  
Fu Greg, questa volta, ad interrompere i suoi tentativi vani. Lui obbedì a quell'ordine e si sporse per assaggiare il cibo dalla forchetta del suo compagno. Era buono, senza dubbio, ma aveva troppo amaro in bocca, Mycroft, per riuscire a godere di quel sapore raffinato.   
«Allora, per farla breve...»  
Il cameriere tornò, questa volta per chiedere se tutto andasse bene. Greg confermò, esprimendo il suo entusiasmo per quel cibo tanto ricco a cui non era abituato. Il cameriere gli sorrise. Un po' troppo, per i gusti di Mycroft, che si spazientì.   
«Se vuole essere così gentile da lasciarci in pace, io starei cercando di fare una proposta di matrimonio» sibilò.   
L'uomo scomparve, prodigandosi in vane scuse, mentre Greg restò immobile, a fissare Mycroft, incredulo.   
«Matrimonio?»  
«Non doveva andare così, avevo organizzato ogni singolo dettaglio.»  
«Sì» mormorò Greg.   
«Cosa?» chiese Mycroft, ancora combattuto fra l'essere indispettito e l'essere dispiaciuto.   
«Sì. Sì, voglio sposarti.»  
E tutta la tensione, tutti i timori, tutta quella storta serata, finirono per non avere più alcun peso.   
Perché Gregory voleva sposarlo e solo questo importava, per Mycroft.


End file.
